


Wake Up To The Darkness

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (But he never did shhhhh), Alternate Universe, Angst, Coldflash if you squint reallllly hard, He doesn't die at the Oculus, Leonard Snart Lives, Savitar and Killer Frost are an evil brotp and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Leonard wakes up from the Oculus to come face to face with Savitar and Killer Frost.





	Wake Up To The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinthespeedforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthespeedforce/gifts).



> So lostinthespeedforce asked: Prompt (I've lost track of how many I've sent you, lol): Len meets Savitar
> 
> We've talked about Savitar and Killer Frost being evil buds and kidnapping Leonard last spring, and now I'm finally doing something with it.

_“Leonard.”_

The echoing voice jolted Leonard awake. Within seconds, he had scrambled upright in the unfamiliar room. Shackles were on his wrists and and ankles, restricting how far he could move. The air was chilly, reminding him of how he’d nearly frozen to death with Sara.

He had no idea how he’d gotten here. The last thing he remembered was blue light and the world blurring into darkness.  Wherever he was, it definitely wasn’t the Oculus, although he wasn’t ruling out the possibility of being at the Vanishing Point still. Then again, this cold and dark room could be just about anywhere.

Leonard wondered if he was dead. If he was, he didn’t really feel like it and the afterlife was off to a sucky start.

“And here I thought he was dead,” another voice said across the room. While it was female and different from the first, it still echoed around him. An icy feeling settled over him when he heard it. He couldn’t see who had spoken, but he had a feeling they were lurking in the shadows.

“Not dead,” the first voice  replied. “Exposure to energies is a curious thing. I spent nine months in a coma.”

“Hard to forget that,” the cold voice muttered. “You really think he can help us?”

“Your whispering can use some work,” Leonard interrupted, climbing to his feet. “But I’ll give you credit for hiding in the shadows.”

A chuckled from the first one. “We weren’t whispering. You should hear us. Now, you should see us.”

From the shadows, a metal figure lumbered out. Leonard stared for a moment at the cold blue eyes that glowed at him through the suit. Then he looked down at the sharp metal blades that covered his body. One wrong move, and the thief knew he’d be impaled on one of them.

The second figure took him a moment to recognize. Pale skin, white hair, and glowing white eyes. Even the outfit and the way she carried herself made her look different. Finally, Leonard realized that this was Caitlin Snow, or it had been. 

“Snow,” he nodded at her. “You’ve changed quite a bit.”

Her face twisted in revulsion. “Caitlin is dead. My name is Killer Frost.”

“Whatever you say,” Leonard shrugged. “Who’s your friend? And where’s Scarlet and company?”

“You never saw the fall,” the metal figure chuckled. “And Barry Allen is long gone. I made sure of that.”

Leonard felt anger at those words. Maybe he and Barry hadn’t started out on the best of terms, but Barry was a hero. If something had happened to him, he couldn’t imagine the grief Central City had to be feeling for both Barry Allen and the Flash.

“Who the hell are you?” Leonard spat. “And what did you do to Barry?”

Killer Frost smiled. “Captain Cold, meet Savitar, god of speed.”

“God of speed? Clearly someone’s feeling full of himself.”

“Then this will be fun,” Savitar chuckled.

He stepped closer to Leonard, but he was just out of reach for him. Leonard watched as Savitar knelt down before him. The back of the suit opened up like a butterfly’s wings. Slowly, a man in dark clothes emerged from it. When he lifted his face to Leonard, the thief couldn’t hide his shock.

“Barry?” he uttered. “What…”

This was not the same speedster he’d last seen months ago. Half of Barry’s face was covered by scars. In the middle of that mottled skin was a milky white eye. Whatever had happened since he’d joined the Legends had been something horrific.

“Well, this is a first” Barry sneered. “I’ve managed to leave you speechless, Leonard.”

He couldn’t help it. It stunned him. “I take it you were the one who pulled me from the Oculus.”

“I’ve forgotten how little escapes you, Leonard,” the speedster nodded. “After all, who else could have gotten you away so fast. Certainly not the Legends.”

While the team might have been a group of misfits, Leonard couldn’t help but take offense at the comment. “Why pull me out?”

“Because if we didn’t, you would have died,” Killer Frost explained. “And we need you too much to let you die.”

“We’re the only people who really remember you,” Barry added. “The Legends, they were willing to leave you. They don’t even fight in your name when they defeat Savage. Everyone else just assumes you’re dead, even Lisa. When they write about the age of heroes, you only make a sentence.”

“I couldn’t care less,” Leonard snarled. He didn’t like the way this was going. “If everyone forgets me, then you clearly want me for something, and I doubt it’s for the history books.”

“We’re going to need your help with a little something.”

He snorted. “Yeah, forget it. Clearly you two have fallen quite a bit from being heroes. I don’t feel like stooping to your level.”

Killer Frost grinned wickedly. “Not even for power? Riches?”

“Pass.”

“Time travel’s clearly changed you,” Barry smirked. “Or was it someone you met?”

He didn’t show his reaction.

“You don’t want to help us, that’s fine. But that means that I’m going to have to bring Sara here. When I do, I’ll make sure she dies right in front of you so you can watch the life drain out of her eyes. Then I’ll do the same with Mick, and Lisa. Maybe even the rest of your team. As you watch them die, you can know that you could have prevented them from dying if you just said yes to me.”

Barry’s tone made it too obvious he was really going to do it if the answer was no. He couldn’t let any of them die. His sacrifice had been for the rest of them to get out and live their lives without a script. There was no way he was letting Barry kill anyone of them.

“What do you need?” he sighed.

The speedster smiled. “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go!
> 
> Leave me a review to tell me what you thought! (And if you like it enough, there could be a sequel...)


End file.
